A technique to superimpose a harmonic component on a fundamental wave component (i.e., a phase current first harmonic component) of a voltage or a current has been used in a drive control apparatus for a three-phase rotary machine having a three-phase winding set. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to compute a voltage command by superimposing harmonic components, such as fifth and seventh harmonic components, on a fundamental wave component in a drive apparatus for a multi-winding motor having two three-phase winding sets.